Karaoke Confessions
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: A boy and a girl who secretly loved each other from the very beginning are at a karaoke party. Now they are adults. Will they finally admit their love for each other through Karaoke Confessions? Two shot Fluffish Pairing inside
1. Sasuke Wants It That Way

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "I Want It That Way" or any material related to the Backstreet Boys in any way.

* * *

**Dedicated to Jessica C., who loves this pairing and is a great friend.**

* * *

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, waving to her raven-haired teammate as he walked up the stage. Team Seven was at a karaoke party that Iruka was throwing for all his friends, sempai and student alike. Everyone at the party was wondering what song the Uchiha was going to sing, or even if he could sing that well at all. At least the guy was trying.

"First of all, I think we should all thank Iruka-sensei for inviting us," the Uchiha said in a slightly happier tone than his normal one. All those present looked at Iruka and shouted, clapping. He waved it off and smiled, shushing everyone so Sasuke could speak again.

"I'm going to sing the song 'I Want It That Way'. It reminds me of someone… I care a lot about." Sakura and Ino perked up, both hoping he was talking about them. They glared at each other but turned their attention back to their dream boy as the track began to play. Both nearly fainted with delight when they heard the Uchiha's beautiful, haunting voice:

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_…

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

Sasuke remembered the first time he had met her. She had seemed so obnoxious, the way her eyes went wide as he passed her. And yet, at the same time, he felt pleased with the attention he received…

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me..._

He saw her again when he joined the Ninja Academy. He remembered the way his heart beat faster and a smile appeared on his lips. The way she had looked at him in the classroom, the way he stole glances at her when they were practicing chakra control. Yes, it was all coming back to him now…

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
I want it that way…_

"Sakura-chan…" Everyone heard the raven-haired boy whisper the kunoichi's name into the microphone in his hand. Sasuke didn't realize it until he heard nothing but silence. He opened his eyes and the first person he saw was the pink-haired girl he secretly loved. His cheeks went pink as he went and sat down beside Naruto. Suddenly, the whole audience erupted in applause. Sakura was still looking at Sasuke's back, and he could feel it. Hesitantly, he glanced back at her and she smiled at him. His eyes softened and he smiled back.

"Great job, Sasuke," Iruka said. "Up next, we have Haruno Sakura!" The kunoichi gave a start as she heard her name. Shyly, she stood up and walked to the stage.


	2. Sakura's in Heaven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters therewith. Neither do I own "Heaven" or any material related to DJ Sammy in any way.

* * *

Sakura gave a start as she heard Master Iruka call her name. Shyly, she stood up and walked to the stage. She took the mic off of the stand and smiled nervously at the crowd.

"I'm going to sing the song 'Heaven'. This also reminds me… of someone special." The crowd began to whisper and smile at her. Sakura blushed but nodded at Iruka, who was playing the tapes. Everyone, including Naruto, fell silent in awe at her soft, melodious voice.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

She'd loved him ever since she'd first seen him. She wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but this was real: that boy and her…

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.   
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

The first time he smiled at her, she knew he was the one. At the Academy, she always hoped he'd acknowledge her skills, but he kept to himself and was distant. Her hopes had fallen, nearly been crushed, but now…

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you._

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

The assembled crowd gave Sakura a standing ovation as she set down the microphone and bowed. She saw Naruto elbow a pink-faced Sasuke, who was standing and clapping as well. He beamed at her and she went red. When she got back to their table, he seemed about to say something, but stopped.

"Wh-What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly as Naruto ran to the stage for his turn. The Sharingan user shook his head. When he finally did look her in the eye, the color of his face would've put a tomato to shame. Quickly, he gave the startled kunoichi a kiss on the lips, then looked back at Naruto. This, however, was a mistake.

"HEY, SASUKE! SHE'S MY GIRL, NOT YOURS!!!" he shouted, pointing an indignant finger at the young raven-haired man. Sasuke's face went even redder as he shrugged and looked around aimlessly.

"Not anymore, dope," he replied, pulling a still-stunned Sakura onto his lap.

* * *

A/N: Please do not kill me if you consider this a shameful piece of writing. I only wrote it because it seemed like a great idea for my friend.


End file.
